


Morning Workout

by skytramp



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, lusting after each other while working out that is what this is that is all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/skytramp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reo entered the gym for his morning workout, the same as he did every day during the basketball season. He didn’t like rowdy, loud places so he liked this place best when it was too early for the room to be packed with strangers. </p>
<p>Today the room was not empty. Curling fifteen pound free weights in the middle of the room was his teammate Nebuya.</p>
<p>
  <i>[and the lust ensues]</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Workout

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, I DON'T KNOW THESE CHARACTERS REALLY AT ALL.
> 
> This was 100% inspired by self indulgence and a twitter conversation with @ginozahs

Reo entered the gym for his morning workout, the same as he did every day during the basketball season. He didn’t like rowdy, loud places so he liked this place best when it was too early for the room to be packed with strangers. 

Most days he was alone, other days a woman would be on one of the treadmills on the far side of the room and they would politely smile and wave as he entered. 

He had his routine: start with free weights, then cardio, and lastly flexibility training. The flexibility was always his favorite part and that is why he saved it for last. He always thought that his flexibility is what made him a good player, what set him apart from the rest of his teammates as well as the rest of his opponents. Hayama always mocked him for it. _You just need to strengthen your hands, Reo-nee, do like I do, dribble so they can’t even see it!!_ Reo would end up rolling his eyes and walking away from the hyperactive kid, usually. 

Today the room was not empty, and his gym-acquaintance on the treadmill wasn’t there either. Curling fifteen pound free weights in the middle of the room was his teammate Nebuya. His back was turned when Reo entered but he would know those broad shoulders anywhere. Nebuya wore a white tank top, thin and soaked in sweat, and Reo could see every contour of the muscles beneath the fabric. His shoulders and arms were bare and no matter how many times Reo saw that sight, on the court or off of it, he always had to take a moment to gather himself. 

_The team knows I’m gay but I don’t think they ever thought I was THIS GAY_ , he thought, wiping the sweat from his face that really shouldn’t have been there as he hadn’t even begun his workout. 

“Hey Nebuya!” He called out in a friendly voice. Nebuya turned his head and a smile lit up his face. 

“Reo! Is this your gym?” His voice was loud and booming in the empty room. 

Reo nodded. “Yeah, I come here every day. What brings you here?” Reo crossed the room and set his bag down near a treadmill. He would have to change his routine today because there was no way in hell he would be able to handle lifting weights right beside Nebuya. Not this early in the morning, not when his nerves felt like they might spontaneously combust. 

“Trying it out. It’s the closest gym to school, you know. And when the weight room is locked I need a place to lift.”

Reo nodded again as he stepped up on the treadmill. He began a walking routine, warming up for his normal cardio. From where he stood now he had a clear view of Nebuya’s profile. He stood, facing a mirrored wall, curling his small dumbbells in alternating arms. Realistically, they weren’t that small. Reo usually curled five pound weights in high repetitions, larger, bulkier muscles weren’t the ideal for basketball, but Nebuya was the exception. And Reo was definitely not complaining about the view now. He quickened the pace of his treadmill and closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing as he jogged. 

After a few minutes of jogging he heard the loud thunk of weights hitting the padded floor and a rustle of movement. As he opened his eyes he saw Nebuya pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the side. He froze and almost tripped over his feet as the treadmill moved without him. _God damn,_ he thought, _I’m going to die here._

Nebuya’s dark skin glistened with sweat and every muscle that Reo thought he could see through the thin white tank was suddenly incredibly more visible and a million times more arousing. 

Nebuya abandoned the weights where he dropped them as well as his shirt where he tossed it and walked towards the line of treadmills. Reo struggled to keep his breathing even as his teammate approached. Of course Nebuya chose the treadmill directly to his left and began a routine at a brisk jog. 

“You should really start with a warm up, wouldn’t want you to pull a muscle..” Reo offered quietly. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m warmed up enough, it’s fucking hot in here, Reo-nee, how do you work out in this sauna?”

“It’s not that hot.” He replied, but another part of his brain was screaming _It’s you making the room so hot, god damn!!_ He slammed his fist into the stop button and jumped off the treadmill. The weights were free and he felt like he’d done enough cardio for the day. Well, not truly, but he couldn’t stand a foot and a half from a shirtless, sweaty Nebuya this early in the morning and not have some sort of heart attack. 

He picked up the weights Nebuya had been using and placed them back on the rack, wiping them off with the provided wipes. He pulled off a pair of five pound weights and began curling them. He watched himself in the mirror, keeping his eyes straight ahead no matter how much they wanted to stray across the room. 

He saw himself there, his hair was pulled away from his face to the back of his neck, his t-shirt was black but he could see the start of sweat darkening the fabric further. His loose shorts hung low on his hips, cinched tight by the string in the waistband. 

The longer he stood there, curling the small weights, the more he was certain someone was watching him. He could feel the eyes boring into his skin from across the room and there was no one it could be but Nebuya. _Is he staring at me?_ He thought, _well even if he isn’t let’s give him a reason to stare._

He put the weights away, wiping them down afterwards, and sat on the floor. He stretched his long legs out in front of him, locked together and bent at the waist, reaching for his toes. He felt his shoulders stretching and the slight burn in his hamstrings as he stretched further. His fingertips were reaching his feet now, and he hooked them over the toes of his shoes, holding his stretch for a few seconds before relaxing. 

Each time he leaned forward he could feel the air against the skin at his lower back and he knew his shirt was just slightly riding up. 

He stood and transitioned into his next position. It was a pilates form that required bending at the waist and balancing his head and arms against the floor while trying to keep his legs as straight as possible. And he knew, on top of it being a great stretch, it would give Nebuya the optimal view of his ass. He turned slightly, angling his back towards the treadmills, and bent over. 

He heard Nebuya’s steady footfalls falter and he muttered a curse before righting himself again. Reo struggled to hold back his laughter. He held the position, flexing his legs slightly as he stretched his heels towards the floor. His shirt was falling down towards his armpits and he hoped Nebuya was enjoying the view. 

He stood back up and began his next position, stepping into a deep side lunge and stretching both his arms over his head and to the side. 

“What the hell are you doing, Mibuchi?” Nebuya called out from his treadmill. 

“Flexibility training, it’s what makes me better than you.” He said with a smile as he switched his lunge to the other leg. 

“Ha!” Nebuya barked, “As if you could be better than me!” 

They faced each other now and Reo could see the sweat glisten on Nebuya’s chest as he ran. He was breathing heavy, pumping his arms at his sides and looking straight forward, somewhere above Reo’s head. 

Reo stood up straight and lifted his shirt to wipe the sweat from his forehead. He couldn’t see but he heard what could almost be construed as a gasp from across the room followed by a crash and loud swearing. He dropped the hem and stared at the carnage.

Nebuya had actually, honest to god, fallen off the treadmill. 

“Nebuya! Are you okay?”

“Um, yeah, I’m fine. I totally meant to do that… it’s… part of my training. What makes me better than you!” He yelled out from the floor and Reo laughed. He crossed the room quickly and offered his hand to Nebuya who was still laying on the floor behind the treadmill. 

Nebuya took his hand after only a second of hesitation and Reo hauled him up and made a show of “dusting off” his shoulders as he stood. 

“There we go, good as new.” He said with a soft smile on his face. “You want to teach me how exactly falling off a treadmill makes you better at basketball, Nebuya?” 

“Fuck you, Reo.”


End file.
